Mapping
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: IU Drabble Collection; Morgan and Reid's relationship, how it's evolved and progressed, and my take on moments within specific episodes that show it. May contain coarse language.
1. Season One: It Begins

_That First Spark – S01E06 L.D.S.K_

Reid had always been the bean pole. The tall, pale, geeky kid who sometimes really didn't know when to shut it. The know-it-all, the genius, and while Morgan wouldn't say he couldn't stand him, there had always been a…block. And he figured it was probably because they were so different. Reid was timid. He couldn't talk to strangers, especially not teenagers, while Morgan was the one who questioned suspects, talked to detectives, dealt with teens and adults all the same. Just as well, where he was the guy who busted down doors and tackled the bad guys, Reid couldn't fight at all. He couldn't even shoot a gun properly, and it wasn't an odd occurrence to see Morgan picking on the younger for it.

So maybe it had been the headshot. Maybe it had been the dangerous situation, or seeing Reid sitting at the entrance of the ambulance. But when that spark hit, that feeling that had him looking after his teammate and maybe something fluttered somewhere inside him…well, Morgan chocked it up to the backbone behind the silent jab. Finally.

He clutched the whistle and grinned. "Touché kid."

* * *

_Jump-Start – S01E09 Derailed_

_No._

It was the only thing that went through his mind before Morgan was on his feet. There no way he was letting Reid get on the same train as that armed psychotic, and he said as much. He wasn't even entirely sure why the thought of Reid becoming a hostage made him feel the way he did (bar being friends and coworkers), but it didn't matter, because Morgan wasn't going to let it happen. Gideon could go, Hotch could go. Hell, _he_ would go, if only the kid would teach him the stupid magic trick.

But there was no talking Reid out of it. And in the end, he was really the only one who could do it; they didn't have any other options. They couldn't negotiate with the guy, and no one else would be able to pull off the sleight of hand needed to get the 'removal' done properly. So fine. If he couldn't go, Morgan was going to make damn sure Reid was as prepared as possible. And maybe he jumped the gun on answering the favour the kid wanted, but if it was one more thing he could do then he'd do it.

* * *

_Light the Fuse – S01E10 The Popular Kids_

Why again? It had only been a week. One week since the last time Reid had been in trouble, and now here they were, and the kid was almost literally staring down the barrel of a gun.

There had been a reason he'd sent the genius out to check for the deputy. If he was going to confront Cory, Morgan needed to be sure that he was in control of the situation. Even being the smart guy, Reid hadn't seemed to have figured it out yet, and he just couldn't take that risk. Look how well that had turned out.

'_Think straight, think straight. Negotiate with him.'_ How? He said they could fix it but that wasn't exactly an option considering Cory had killed two people and was threatening an FBI agent. There was no remorse for what he'd done to the quarterback, and that _glint_ that was there as he threatened to shoot…his boy? His boy. Fine. Reid was his boy if it only got the stupid teenager to put the gun _down…_

And then it was over. Cory was caught, they were both okay, and Morgan couldn't even be angry at 'his boy' for the less than grateful comment…Okay, miffed, but it was the backbone that had grabbed his attention in the first place, so…good enough.

* * *

_New Feeling – S01E12 What Fresh Hell? / S01E17 A Real Rain_

The case was over, and the whole team was feeling pretty good. They'd found the girl alive, gotten her back to her family, arrested a pedophile…it had been a good day. And it was on the plane ride home, while they were playing poker that Morgan noticed.

He was comfortable. More specifically, he was comfortable with _Reid_. The kid was still being his usual self, albeit in a different way, but it was still something a bit foreign. The genius seemed to be made of social awkwardness, even radiated it, and it was normal for Morgan to feel tense around the younger profiler. But here he was poking harmlessly (not even mockingly) at the kid's 'talent' with poker. He was laughing and smiling and enjoying himself.

And it was something that persisted. The jabs that he took at Reid were no longer mean-spirited. Even his incredulity that the genius had never been to New York, or the laughter that came when he discovered Reid couldn't use chopsticks, were kinder. Morgan felt like he could relax. Heck, most of the time he was around the younger man, and those little tidbits were things he was enjoying finding out about.

It was nice. Just…nice.

* * *

_Protection – S01E18 Somebody's Watching_

Morgan didn't have a problem with Lila Archer. He didn't. She was a nice, pretty girl, who seemed pretty good at handling Reid's awkwardness. On top of that, despite having a stalker willing to kill for her, she wasn't abandoning her career, though whether that was stupid or brave he wasn't entirely sure.

No, Lila wasn't the problem. The _problem_ was that by interacting with Reid, she'd made him a target. Finding those pictures of him, in that paparazzo's house, scared something in Morgan. Lila was a good girl, but if she got Reid hurt…he knew it wasn't rational to blame her if something happened. And that was a big if; the creep wasn't getting anywhere near the kid if he had anything to say about it.

By the end of the case, Morgan didn't know what to think about his reactions. He was actually telling Reid he was kidding when he was, almost like an apology. The genius was already hard enough on himself. Regardless of what he felt though, he meant every word he said; the kid was a hero, and Morgan was proud of him. He just hoped that Reid could see that too.

* * *

_Discovery – S01E22/S02E01 The Fisher King Part 1 & 2_

Morgan knew he had feelings for Reid. Actual feelings. How strong those were, he didn't really know, but they were there, and he was sure the kid knew about them. Socially awkward yeah, but he was also a genius, _and_ a profiler. Not that it took a genius to hear how easily the nickname 'Pretty Boy' slipped from his lips before Morgan even had a chance to think about what he was saying. It had just happened. But he didn't regret saying it.

Trying to convince Reid to come to the beach with him and Elle was another clue. He wanted to see the kid relax, have fun, _enjoy_ himself outside of work, away from cases and victims and unsubs. Maybe it wasn't something the young profiler was comfortable with, but Morgan wanted him to try.

And Reid knew, there was no two ways about it. They hadn't said anything to each other, but Reid knew. Maybe he felt the same. Maybe that was why he'd sounded so nervous when introducing his mother.

His mother. The final clue. Because Morgan had been nervous. Yes, it was the kid's mom, the woman who raised him, who took care of him. But it wasn't just the fact that it was Reid's mother, it was the fact that it was _Reid's mother_. Too many 'meet the parents' scenarios swept through Morgan's mind; first impressions, proving commitment and loyalty, trying to seem like the person that was wanted or needed. He was meeting Reid's mom and he was nervous and he definitely had feelings for her son. And the son knew. Morgan thought he'd done a pretty good job anyways.

And then of course, when the genius was putting himself on the line again, making Morgan's heart pound in his chest, he found out who Mrs. Reid was. The paranoid schizophrenic. What did that mean for the kid? He tried not to think about that mommy comment he'd made on Reid's birthday, when JJ had told him about the fake candles. And what a way to find out too, hearing it yelled at Randall Garner like an accusation. They had a hell of a lot to talk about when they got back. _When_ they got back, the both of them. Morgan was just glad the bomb hadn't done any serious damage to Reid, even if he was pissed off about not being told aboutit. It was just one more thing he had to yell at the genius about, along with the train, the stalker, Cory, the hospital…

Later on, when they talked about it, Morgan would laugh and call it their first lover's spat, the few quick jabs about the bomb. And then Reid would laugh and comment that they'd had some before that, but the older profiler would say that they didn't count, because he hadn't known then like he had when the kid had saved Rebecca's life.

* * *

-_Sable_


	2. Season Two: Developments

_Step Up – S02E11 Sex, Birth, Death Pt.1_

Nathan Harris. Morgan wondered how much of a problem he'd be. If he was the guy killing those prostitutes, then it could be good for them; it was so rare that they found a killer early on, before they had the chance to take too many lives. If Nathan Harris was their man, then they might've just saved a lot of people. Maybe he was being a little uptight, a little defensive, but a potential serial killer had approached Reid. He didn't want to take chances.

Then again, they weren't sure yet. Reid and Garcia had found him, now it was time to have a bit of a chat. And Morgan, when he noticed, thought it was just a little bit funny how he didn't even think twice about following his co-worker into the kid's room. In another situation, he might've stayed outside with Gideon and the mom, but if Nathan was the killer? No way was Morgan letting Reid talk to him alone. He didn't even have to think once.

* * *

_Unsure – S02E11 Sex, Birth, Death Pt.2_

Driving around, looking for Nathan Harris, wasn't something Morgan really wanted to be doing. The guy had run away from his house, and maybe he wasn't the killer, but that didn't mean he couldn't easily become one. He was with Reid, at the very least, so it was okay.

Well, until the genius dropped a bit of a bombshell.

Afraid of his own mind? It took a moment, only a moment, and then it clicked. Reid's mom was schizophrenic, a disorder that was passed genetically…the kid was getting close to the age where breaks happened. Morgan knew he would've been terrified too, if he was in the same situation. And he wondered if maybe Reid's memory and his IQ, the things he knew, the nightmares he'd had because of the job and the things he could never forget, didn't contribute to that fear too.

He ended up not saying anything. Didn't even give Pretty Boy a comforting pat; just changed the subject to a lighter one. Morgan just didn't know what to do or say in response to what he'd been hit with. But he knew for sure it wasn't going to change anything. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

* * *

_Other Side – S02E12 Profiler, Profiled (Reid's POV)_

They'd talked. He and Morgan. Twice before now, they managed to get a few sentences in edgewise around the cases they fielded, about what was going on. Nothing serious, they hadn't had the time, but it had been enough to compound what Reid knew was going on. Feelings were developing (on both sides, he couldn't deny that), he just didn't really know how to go about with this sort of…thing. Relationships were one of the few things he didn't know (not) everything about.

But there was no denying the emotions. The little bit of despondency he felt when Morgan had mentioned going to Chicago to visit his family, so he wouldn't be there at all. The shock when he'd heard the man had been _arrested_ of all things, for a murder no less. And that little burst of almost-confused joy that he felt, when he heard that Morgan had been talking about him with his family. Granted, he probably came up when the other was asked about his job and co-workers; the skinny genius who knew everything, why wouldn't he be talked about? But something in the way his sister said it, and in the look and smile Morgan's mother gave the table…it had the young profiler thinking that what they were told was different from the norm. He was okay with that.

And that night, when Reid really didn't think the other should be alone, they talked. Actually _talked, _settled on Morgan's couch with the darkness blanketing the outside. Not about his past. It was still too fresh, and when the older man looked at him, Reid just smiled and said they had plenty of time for it later. No, they talked about other things.

The genius learned that his co-worker was actually bisexual, though his experiences with men were few and farther between than his ones with women. He said it was because it was harder to trust men sexually with what had happened. Reid himself wasn't entirely sure; there had been Lila yeah, but with her it had felt more juvenile than what he felt for Morgan. They talked about getting together, but agreed that they each needed a bit more time to figure things out, and Morgan needed some to…well, deal with everything that had been dragged out into the open.

* * *

_Fear – S02E15 Revelations Pt. 1_

"JJ, look at me. Look at me. Where's Reid?"

Morgan's heart felt ready to stop as he waited for the answer. Instead, it kicked into overdrive when he heard that Reid and JJ had split up. He was just as worried about the woman in front of him – she looked like she'd been through hell – but JJ was here. They had her, she was upright and safe if severely shaken. Reid wasn't. He was out there somewhere, and Hankel was in that same somewhere.

So, knowing Prentiss would take care of their other teammate, Morgan jogged out of the barn. He headed straight for the cornfield; the place any unsub would head into if they were trying to get away. Immediately, dark eyes scanned the area. A small ways in there was a patch of flattened corn stalks; closer inspection had Morgan pursing his lips into a very fine line. Fear and worry still swirled through his veins, but they were very quickly being overtaken by anger.

He headed back. Told Prentiss what he'd found, glanced in JJ's direction. He didn't blame her, god no. It had only been the two of them, she couldn't do everything, and he knew enough by now to know that sometimes, Reid just couldn't be stopped. She'd gone through enough anyways. Morgan just hoped she'd pull out of it well enough, because he had a feeling they were going to need everyone to find their genius boy.

After that first, almost frantic search, his body started to numb itself. Morgan didn't try to fight it. The agitation, the irritation, weren't things he wanted to take out on Garcia. He just wished it would work faster, because even the presence of his baby girl wasn't doing much to calm his nerves. Luckily, the other 'distractions' that came with the case were enough do it. Until the first video feed.

It was that first moment all over again. Heart pounding, breath short, a kind of fear that made his limbs shake, his chest constrict. Morgan could barely look at the screen. Reid was there. He'd been beaten, and now he was being forced to play god for a psychopath. When the screens went black, it all flooded back over him. Everything he'd been forcing down or trying to control. Helpless. Helpless and useless. For now, that was all they were. But he was going to bring Reid back, hell or high water.

* * *

_Confusion – S02E15 Revelations Pt.2_

Morgan had only just barely managed to calm himself down when JJ came to talk to him. He knew she must've been going through some serious problems of her own, dealing the after- effects of the dogs as well as her own guilt about Reid being captured. But at the same time…he didn't want to deal with her. JJ needed to figure out her problems on her own, because yes, maybe he thought she and Reid should've stuck together, but he didn't blame her, and it wasn't his job to help with her conscience at the moment. They still had to find the kid. Maybe, after that, he could deal with it. But not now.

The second feed (god, how sickeningly happy he was that he hadn't seen Reid…and just as much so when he'd been brought back) got them the break they needed, thanks to Prentiss' quick thinking and Reid's own genius coded hints. As soon as they knew where the kid was being held, everyone moved out. Morgan was practically vibrating with restraint on the ride over, and breaking into that shack only relieved the smallest part of that energy. The rest was spent on combing the cemetery outside, the worry for Reid finally pouring through his limbs, and racing towards the gunshot when it went off. He couldn't help the call that slipped through his lips.

Seeing the youngest of their team there, alive and breathing, was an adrenaline rush by itself. He wouldn't collapse until everyone got back to their beds, but he felt drained all the same. The thing was, Morgan hadn't been one of the people to hug Reid when they found him, nor had he afterwards. Why? Because the whole ordeal had left some things pretty plain, but it was also the same issue about the case with Carl Buford.

He was definitely…well, maybe not in love with Reid, but there were feelings there. Strong ones. Ones that demanded he acted on them. But how could he, with Reid in the hospital? How could he, when the boy was still trying to put himself back together after Tobias? When he was dealing with the drug problem he wouldn't admit to anyone? It would be forcing just one more thing on him when he didn't need anything else. Other people might've said it would be something positive to focus on to help him out, but it wouldn't be. Not for Reid. He was so new to relationships, it would only cause more stress.

So, Morgan held off admitting to his feelings. He was there each and every time the other needed someone to talk to or hang out with when the nightmares inevitably came. He offered support and guidance and advice and anything he possibly could, without over-stepping his boundaries.

(It was only later that they fell into a relationship. No big talk, no grand gestures, it just happened. But only later.)

* * *

_Problems - S02E16 Fear and Loathing / S02E17 Distress_

It had been a week since Reid's kidnapping. He seemed to have been doing fine. Hadn't had any major breakdowns. Morgan took every chance he could to be open to the kid, just in case. He didn't want to push, but he wanted Reid to know that he was there for him. There was never anything though; no phone calls, no visits, nothing. He was just… quieter all of a sudden. It seemed like the genius was just trying to handle things himself. It was worrying, but Morgan trusted him to ask for help if he needed it.

Now though, a week later, it seemed like maybe standing back hadn't been such a good idea. Reid was different; he spoke more, but he was disappearing randomly. Nothing major, it was just… strange. Unfortunately, with the way things were going, between the girls and the mayor and the Reverend and then Detective Ware, Morgan just didn't have the mind to put the pieces together.

It wasn't until they were on their way home, looking at Reid's dozing face and wondering how in the world he'd gone so far in only a few short moments, that Morgan finally asked. He pushed through the snappish remarks, having already gotten a couple over the past week, until the kid finally told him. About how the pictures bothered him because he _knew_ now, about how he couldn't focus, couldn't do his job. And all Morgan could do was give him the best advice he could muster. Because he couldn't tell Reid _"it'll pass"_ or anything like that; they were profilers, they had jobs, and Reid was either going to have to grab hold of this fear, use it, let it make him better, or give in and find somewhere else to work. Somehow though, he wasn't worried; pretty boy was pretty strong in his own right. He wouldn't let this little thing beat him.

Then again, things always get worse before they get better.

Reid was late to the briefing, and it wasn't the first time that week. He was irritable, defensive, snappish. Almost rude. So extremely different from his normal self, and now that it'd been brought to his attention, Morgan couldn't help but notice all of it. And he knew what it was; they all did. Oh sure, Reid never admitted to anything, but the signs of withdrawal were obvious to the team's keen eyes, and knowing exactly what Tobias Hankel had had a habit of… well, for profilers, it was pretty easy to put two and two together. Not that they said anything.

* * *

_Interlude_

Reid did get better though. The irritability subsided, he stopped disappearing at random, and went back to how he used to be. There was something different, sure, and that would always be there, but he was the same genius the team remembered and loved. Morgan stood beside him the whole way, being there in any way he could without pushing. He was rewarded with some quiet, vulnerable moments, when his pretty boy just needed someone to talk to and sit with, and he was content with that.

It was when they had figured out a potential House Cleaner was loose, with 63 victims, that the two kind of… fell into it. No exact date or time, since it was just a mutually agreed upon thing. They didn't talk about it, didn't discuss it. No one asked the other person out. It started with Reid easily reciting a quote without getting that distant look in his eyes, and ended with them curled around each other on Morgan's couch, falling asleep to some TV program after the case had finished. Just something easy, like it seemed to have always been.

* * *

-_Sable_


	3. Season Three: Together

_Enemy - S03E02 - In Name and Blood_

Nothing brings people together like a common enemy, and while the team had never not been close, even in their reduced state, the presence of Section Chief Strauss only made the three of them, Morgan, JJ and Reid, close in even more. Morgan and Reid in particular felt the fresh weight of their new relationship on their shoulders. Obviously, it was against protocol to have this sort of bond with team members… coworkers of any sort. With the kind of job they had, it wasn't practical. They, of course, didn't really care. But Strauss was there, and just her presence reminded them of the dire consequences if news of their being a couple got out.

So Reid didn't exactly resent Morgan being so hostile towards her on the plane, showing her the picture of one of the victims and watching as she squirmed. And maybe Morgan's protectiveness flared a bit too much with her around, his voice accidentally hard as he told the detective that it was just Reid's thing, remembering everything, the tightness in his chest when JJ pulled her aside, the glare that threatened her after hanging up on Garcia. The razor edge Strauss put them on did nothing but make them more tightly knit. It was a relief to see Prentiss and Hotch again, on the eve of what they thought was a breakthrough, only slightly more satisfying than seeing the Section Chief lose her level head at the site of where the newest victim had been dumped. Despite that though, Morgan wasn't spiteful. He'd been there. They all had, it was just different seeing it in someone of her status. Defensive and protective, but not hateful. He didn't envy her inexperience.

* * *

_Spat - S03E03 Scared to Death_

He wouldn't exactly call it a fight. Neither of them did. It was just a few curt words exchanged in a rather stressful situation, and all things considered, Morgan thought they handled it pretty well seeing as that _stupid elevator_ had jammed and shook like it was protesting against moving any way except down. It was anger born of panic and even that vanished as soon as the adrenaline kicked in. Reid was doing his best to help, and it was a bit amazing he'd thought of so many things even with his brain, considering the situation they were in. And then it was over, they were fine though their nerves were a little worse for wear.

After that, it became a joke between them, something they used to jab at the other with, starting that very same case. And it was always taken with a smile, because they'd gotten out okay and it made a fun little story to tell.

* * *

_Future - S03E05 Seven Seconds_

Looking at Reid talking to that boy, Morgan decided the genius would make a pretty good dad. Even if he was still the socially awkward gangly pretty boy he'd fallen in love with (yes, he admitted it), he spoke to Jeremy in a way that not many adults did; understanding, treating him his age and respecting his intellect but still simplifying things to his level.

Reid thought the same thing of Morgan. Jeremy started having a panic attack and he just stepped right in and took charge. He didn't freak out, didn't do anything but help, speaking in a gentle but firm voice that was easy to listen to and obey.

As profilers, as partners, as teammates, they worked well together, reading every behavioural cue and prodding in whatever way was needed; bolstering Jeremy's confidence, catching his uncomfortableness and anxiety. It was still too early to think about it as the two of them, but even separate, they would both be pretty good.

* * *

_Moments - S03E04 About Face / S03E05 Identity / S03E06 Lucky_

Morgan liked to catalogue some of the moments he and Reid shared. Just the little ones, things that were relatively insignificant. Fun moments; Reid spooking him with his Halloween mask, the genius' enthusiasm at meeting Agent Rossi. Moments that he regretted, like somehow getting into a conversation about Star Wars (because sorry Reid, he just really didn't care), others that he didn't, like luring pretty boy into Rossi's office with art and profiling. Reid being able to create a map of where the unsub might be, easy as anything. His own protectiveness flaring after hearing about the veiled threat from a member of the militia the genius and Rossi went to go talk with, and the following humor at the older man's tenacity in facing down the same person. The ever-present surprise when Reid demonstrates his amazing memory for someone new, and subsequently the need to remind him to stop. Even the kid talking about Morgan's belief like he knew how Morgan should feel; it rubbed the wrong way, his faith not exactly intact, but still a moment. Little things that he enjoyed taking note of, regardless of circumstances or feelings. They made the days happier.

* * *

_Baby Girl - S03E07 Penelope (Reid's POV)_

Garcia had been shot. Garcia had been _shot_ and Morgan didn't know. He wasn't answering his cell but Reid would be damned if he wasn't going to try again. He needed to know, he needed to be there because Garcia had been shot and this wasn't about Reid freaking out because he wasn't, and this wasn't about comfort for either of them because it was about her. Morgan needed to be there and he needed to know so they could catch the guy who did this and lock him away for the rest of his life. They needed to catch this man and _why did his phone keep going straight to voicemail?_

Those hours outside of the OR were excruciating. It didn't take a profiler to see the worry, and the reflection that were going through each of them. Their choices, their time with Garcia, if they could've done anything. When Morgan finally did show up, it was almost a relief because it had broken the stifling silence. News of the surgery and Garcia being okay followed immediately afterwards and it was enough to throw Hotch into gear again. He and Rossi left; those that stayed had to deal with Morgan's anger and even Reid wasn't sure what to do anymore because he didn't know how to handle someone else's grief and rage. At least she was going to be okay, and it was focusing on that, through everything else, that kept them going.

* * *

_Classics - S03E08 True Night_

Morgan wasn't overly surprised when he and Reid started arguing over directions; even if they were profilers, and one of them was a genius, it wasn't like it couldn't happen. It was more funny to him how quickly it turned into pretty boy spouting facts and indignation, however slight, that Morgan didn't know them too, and his own half-serious threat in retaliation. And of course, him needing to translate between Reid and the leading detective. But then, that was a state more normal for them than arguing over directions was.

Though Morgan hoped Reid mentioning what they did as a couple, only thinly veiled in mirth, wouldn't become a regular thing in front of the team, talking to Garcia or not.

* * *

_Proud - S03E12 Damaged / S03E14 Elephant's Memory_

Sometimes, it amazed Morgan, the things he learned about Reid. In the two and a half years they'd been working together, it seemed like the lanky genius had grown a lot. He'd faced down Chester Hardwick during the custodial interview with Hotch, stayed calm and kept the brutal murderer distracted long enough for the guards to make it back and open the cell door, and he'd done it alone. He'd done it without any help from their team leader. And Morgan was proud of him for that.

He was more proud when it came to Owen Savage. That time, Reid had _chosen_ not to have any help. Made the deliberate decision to face down this homicidal teenager who reminded pretty boy of his own demons and his own past, more than he probably would've liked to have been. He stood there, no weapon, no vest, and laid himself bare to Owen on the small chance that maybe this time, he could save this boy's life. And he did.

* * *

_Truths - S03E15 In Heat (Mixed POV)_

Reid had never tried to deceive himself when it came to his relationship with Morgan. The man enjoyed flirting, a player who "sticks to trying". That was something the genius knew came with the other agent and he had no problem accepting it. Morgan's sexual confidence was simply another thing he loved about the man, so there was no offense or misunderstanding to be smoothed over when the bigger man showed his attraction to Tina, the Miami detective. She was pretty, Morgan's type. Reid understood, and he had made sure his lover knew that so that he didn't have to try going through lengthy explanations to 'win him back' or try to be someone that he wasn't which would only stress him out and strain their own relationship. And he himself wasn't about to burst into tears or throw an unwarranted fit over something about Morgan's personality he didn't want or need to change.

Neither of them fooled themselves into thinking that the team didn't know. They were profilers, the world's best minds. Their relationship was as obvious to their eyes as JJ's and Will's. It was a matter of not showing enough in public to be able to make a legitimate claim. To the normal, untrained eye, the two of them were simply teammates, and if the others ignored the nicknames, the teasing, the occasional touches, or looked the other way… well, that was just too bad for the upper brass.

Morgan was never blinded by the norms of society. His skin color, where he grew up, what he had become, who he was - he wasn't about to let what other people thought was right, influence him. He was in a relationship with Reid, and that wasn't wrong, no matter what anyone said. It hurt, when they found out that the victims were gay, because it seemed another hate crime. It hurt worse when they found out _why_. When they found Steven, Morgan wanted to share his strength more than anything. He wanted to convince this beaten and broken man that there was _nothing wrong with him_. Maybe Steven saw something in him, maybe he saw that one thing in the FBI agent he could relate to. He gave up.

Neither of them thought they would go public. They couldn't. They couldn't be free like JJ and Will or Hotch and Haley. It wasn't just because they were gay, but also because of protocol. Bureau rules; no fraternization within the team. But that was okay with them, because they made up for any lost affection between cases, and they were perfectly fine with that.

* * *

_AN: So my body has decided to mirror Reiver's own problems, because I'm officially sick. Yours managed to brighten my day though (as intended), so hopefully this does the same._

-_Sable _


End file.
